Sonic the Hedgehog
Don't blink! You might miss Sonic, the hyper-hero hedgehog. Lightning fast on his feet but super slow to lose his cool, Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his archenemy, the extremely evil Dr. Eggman. When trouble strikes, Sonic races to the rescue-running down rockets, and rushing robots on the rampage. He has only one weakness: water. Eggman would love to see Sonic all washed up, but he may not get his wish. Our dashing blue speedster is a master of rapid response! Appearances #Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) #Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992) #Sonic the Hedgehog CD (1993) #Sonic Chaos (1993) #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) #Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) (1993-1994) #Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (1994) #Sonic & Knuckles (1994) #Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble (1994) #Sonic Drift 2 (1995) #Sonic the Hedgehog CD for Windows 95 (1996) #Sonic Blast (1996) #Sonic Jam (1997) #Sonic R (1997-1998) #Sonic Adventure (1998-1999) #Sonic Underground (1999-2000) #Sonic Shuffle (2000) #Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) #Sonic Advance (2001-2002) #Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (2001-2002) #Sonic Advance 2 (2002-2003) #Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (2003) #Sonic X (2003-2006) #Sonic Battle (2003-2004) #Sonic Heroes (2003-2004) #Sonic Advance 3 (2004) #Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) #Sonic Rush (2005) #Sonic Riders (2006) #Sonic the Hedgehog for Xbox 360 (2006-2007) #Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) #Sonic Rush Adventure (2007) #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007-2008) #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) #Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008) #Sonic Unleashed (2008) #Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) #Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (2010) #Sonic Free Riders (2010) #Sonic Generations (2011) #Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011-2012) #Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) #Sonic Dash (2013) #Sonic Lost World (2013) #Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) #Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) #Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) #Sonic Boom (2014-2015) #Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) (unveiled on November 12, 2015) Counterparts Note: Some series may not appear on the site at all, but have very popular fanbases. *Thomas & Friends - Thomas *Garfield and Friends - Orson *Shining Time Station - Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Super Mario series - Mario *The Simpsons - Homer Simpson *Barney & Friends - Barney *Kidsongs - Billy Biggle *Pokemon (first generation) - Tracey *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Flash Sentry (male), Pinkie Pie (female) *The Aristocats - Thomas O'Malley *Toy Story series - Buzz Lightyear *Shrek series - Shrek *Monsters, Inc. - Mike Wasowski *Harry Potter series - Ron Weasley *Wreck-It Ralph - Fix-It Felix Jr. Gallery First generation sonicthehedgehog_1991.png|Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) sonicthehedgehog_1992.png|Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992) sonicthehedgehog_1993.png|Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog CD (1993) sonicthehedgehog_1994.png|Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (1994) sonicthehedgehog_2001.png|Sonic from Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) sonicthehedgehog_2002.png|Sonic from Sonic Advance 2 (2002) sonicthehedgehog_2003.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (2003) sonicthehedgehog_2004.png|Sonic from Sonic Advance 3 (2004) sonicthehedgehog_2005.png|Sonic from Sonic Rush (2005) sonicthehedgehog_2006.png|Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 360 (2006) sonicthehedgehog_2007.png|Sonic from Sonic Rush Adventure (2007) sonicthehedgehog_2008.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Unleashed (2008) sonicthehedgehog_late2010.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (2010) sonicthehedgehog_2012.png|Sonic from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) sonicthehedgehog_2013.png|Sonic from Sonic Lost World (2013) Second generation Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male characters